Vampire Knight: Eternal Rose
by DapuchaProduction
Summary: Kaname prometió que cuidaría de su hermana menor, escondiéndola en su casa. Pero Yuuki detesta no poder ser libre y los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no entienden qué tiene esa niña para que Kuran Kaname soporte todos los desafíos de su hermana... su prometida.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, al igual que todos sus personajes y lugares. Aquellos que no conozcan son de invención mía. **

**Summary: Kaname prometió que cuidaría de su hermana menor, escondiéndola en su casa. Pero Yuuki detesta no poder ser libre. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no entienden qué tiene esa niña para que Kuran Kaname soporte todos los desafíos de su hermana, su prometida. **

* * *

Prólogo

Hacía frío, la nieve caía con fuerza en enormes y furiosas ventiscas, pero aún así la chica no se movía de su lugar. Estaba en medio de un bosque, del cual las hojas verdes habían desaparecido para dejar a la vista las largas y secas ramas oscuras de los árboles.

Había caminado perdida, horrorizada por lo que había visto.

Se sentó en la nieve y cubrió su cabeza contra sus rodillas, sollozando.

-Mamá... papá...

Recordó con profundo dolor cómo su padre se había desvanecido, muerto y sin volver y regresar a abrazarla. Y luego la mirada desolada de su madre, pidiéndole disculpas, aunque estuviera sangrando y siguiendo los pasos de su marido.

-¿Estás perdida, linda?-preguntó una voz gutural, y asustada, levantó la cabeza para ver a un hombre... no, un monstruo, caminando hacia ella.-Que bueno, porque yo tengo hambre...

Era alto y estaba cubierto por un largo abrigo oscuro. Su cabello despeinado y negro como la noche, se agitaba con fuerza por el viento que lo golpeaba. Su piel era blanca como la nieve misma que caía.

Pero eran sus ojos, rojos como la carne viva, los que mantenían paralizada a la niña. Esos ojos, que marcaban la verdadera diferencia entre un humano y un vampiro.

El hombre saltó hacia ella y la niña intentó tirarse hacia atrás, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría salvarse.

Entonces, una figura más delgada pero casi tan alta como él se interpuso, y el chico, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojos como el vampiro, agitó su mano ensangrentada, cortando al monstruo desde el lado izquierdo de su pecho en dos, a la altura de su corazón.

-Eres una vergüenza para los vampiros.-susurró el chico, con una fría y helada voz.-Una bestia en el cuerpo de un humano.

El cuerpo del otro vampiro se rompió al instante, mezclando sus cenizas en la tormenta invernal.

Ambos observaron el espacio en el que el monstruo desapareció, y luego la niña se puso de pie.

-Oni-sama.-le llamó, y el chico se giró, desapareciendo el brillo rojizo de sus ojos, al ver la amplia sonrisa de la niña.

-Yuuki.-dijo, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Oni-sama...-sollozó ella, agradecida de ver a su querido hermano de vuelta, aunque aún con el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres.-Nunca más...-suplicó.-Nunca más me deje.

Kaname abrazó a su hermana con más fuerza.

-Yuuki, estaré contigo por siempre.-prometió, cumpliendo a la vez con la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres.

Cuídala por nosotros, Kaname.. hijo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un comentario si les gustó!**

_**Dapucha**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, al igual que todos sus personajes y lugares. Aquellos que no conozcan son de invención mía.**

**Summary: Kaname prometió que cuidaría de su hermana menor, escondiéndola en su casa. Pero Yuuki detesta no poder ser libre. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no entienden qué tiene esa niña para que Kuran Kaname soporte todos los desafíos de su hermana, su prometida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La chica extraña**

-Seiren, ¿este vestido le gustará a Kaname?-preguntó la voz de su ama, y la vampiresa quitó la atenta vista de la puerta del local para fijarlo en el dulce rostro de su señora.

Alta, casi tanto como ella, Kuran Yuuki era la más hermosa vampiresa que había visto, y no lo decía ni pensaba porque la chica fuera su ama, sino porque era verdad. Era de estatura media, aunque su figura delgada y bien formada le daba un aspecto más alto y maduro, lo que aumentaba su atractivo. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos castaño rojizo contrastaban contra su pálida piel.

La chica, a pesar de pertenecer a la clase más alta de la sociedad vampírica, los respetados purasangre, sonreía como una niña que buscaba la aprobación de un dibujo.

-A Kaname-sama le gustará cualquier cosa que use Yuuki-sama.-o que no use, pensó para sí, pero reprimió la sonrisa y se reprochó mentalmente por tal descarado pensamiento. Se suponía que era la sirviente y guardaespaldas de más confianza que tenía el líder de los Kuran, y prueba de la confianza era que nadie más que ella estaba encargada de cuidar la persona más importante para él: Yuuki

La chica suspiró.

-Seiren, si no dices la verdad, no sirve que me acompañes.-casi gruñó, colgando el vestido azul claro de nuevo en su lugar.

-Digo la verdad, Yuuki-sama.-aseguró la otra.-A Kaname-sama no le importará lo que usted use.

Seiren era una vampiresa alta, una cabeza más que Yuuki. Su cabello plateado era liso y corto hasta la altura del mentón, y sus ojos eran de un pálido violeta, siempre serenos.

-De acuerdo.-murmuró Yuuki, siguiendo en su búsqueda por alguna otra cosa.

La otra se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Si Kaname se enteraba que su hermana estaba triste por algo que ella había hecho o dicho, podría comenzar a cavar su tumba.

Como la chica no encontró algo que le gustara, pidió salir a tomar un helado. A pesar de ser una vampiresa, le gustaba la comida de humanos, en especial los dulces, y Seiren deseó que con eso se animara.

Salieron de la tienda de ropa y caminaron por las calles de piedra de la ciudad. Era un día soleado, con algunas nubes que tapaban de vez en cuando la luz. La gente paseaba alegremente, los humanos convivían en armonía, ajenos a que vivían en un mundo habitado por vampiros también, y que dos de ellos caminaban entre ellos en este momento.

A Yuuki le encantaba observar a los humanos vivir sus vidas. Kaname una vez le dijo que su existencia era corta y frágil, ya que podían durar poco más de un siglo de vida como máximo, o morir apenas nacían, incluso antes. Pero por eso le gustaban más a la vampiresa. Ellos vivían peleando desde que nacían, luchando por cumplir sus sueños, sus metas, hasta que su cuerpo no daba más y dejaban de existir.

Entonces observó una pareja que paseaba alegremente, el chico abrazaba tiernamente a su pareja, y una punzada de envidia la atravesó, pero decidió ignorarla.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, sintieron una presencia familiar, que advirtió a ambas vampiresas que no eran los únicos seres de la noche allí.

-¿Un vampiro?-preguntó Yuuki, mirando alrededor.

-Uno peligroso.-advirtió Seiren, frunciendo su ceño.-Vamos...

Un chillido llamó la atención de ellas y quienes estaban en el lugar. Antes que la platina pudiera hacer algo, Yuuki corrió hacia el origen de la voz, que estaba en la entrada de un callejón.

Sólo había una mujer tirada en el suelo, y la chica advirtió que estaba herida porque olió su sangre, aunque no le provocó sed. Se inclinó para ayudarla a pararse.

-¿Está bien?

-No...-sollozó la mujer, mirando desesperada a su alrededor.-Mi hija... ¿dónde está mi hija?

-¿Su hija?-observó el callejón vacío, a excepción de ellas, y en la penumbra divisó una figura desaparecer.-Iré por ella.-aseguró.

-¿Qué?-la mujer le tomó de la mano.-Son... diferentes.-la miró asustada.-Sus ojos... eran horribles.

Yuuki asintió.

-Estaré bien.-aseguró, poniéndose de pie.

Iba a irse, pero un grito la llamó.

-¡Yuuki-sama!

Seiren llegó corriendo, y la chica supo que intentaría detenerla, así que hizo algo que tanto ella como su hermano odiaban hacer.

-Seiren, quédate con ésta mujer y cuídala.-ordenó con su autoridad purasangre grabada en la voz, y la otra no pudo evitar replicarle.

Mientras Yuuki se iba, Seiren esperó que ella no se metiera en problemas. Por supuesto que la princesa era muy fuerte y poderosa, pero si le pasaba algo, Kaname se iba a enojar.

La purasangre corrió por el callejón, guiándose por la presencia de los dos vampiros, dos tipo E. Aunque su hermano estaba en desacuerdo, le enseñó a defenderse de ellos, y había experimentado su inmenso poder contra algunos con quienes se había cruzado.

Los dos vampiros sintieron cómo alguien los seguía, y apuraron el paso. Entonces, dos figuras saltaron desde los techos y se interpusieron en el camino del vampiro. Altos y de extrema belleza, dos jóvenes miraron al monstruo, uno con el ceño fruncido, y el otro con indiferencia.

-Suelta a la niña.-ordenó el más bajo de ellos.

Era de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul eléctrico. Aunque era alto, no superaba a su compañero, que tenía el pelo naranja claro y ojos castaños.

-¿Camaradas?-preguntó el vampiro, que no soltaba a la niña aunque ésta se agitaba.

-Eso quisieras.-gruñó el rubio, estirando una mano hacia él, y un bloque de hielo se formó a sus pies y comenzó a trepar por él.

Antes que la niña fuera parte de la prisión, el otro saltó y la tomó en sus brazos, quemando las manos del vampiro invocando fuego de su propia mano.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, y la niña asintió.

El vampiro terminó de congelarse, antes de partirse en miles de pedazos, acabando con su existencia, y dejando a uno sólo más por acabar.

El pelirrojo lanzó bolas de fuego, pero el vampiro las esquivó, y saltó hacia ellos dispuesto a atacarles. Antes que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo, Yuuki se interpuso con una velocidad sorprendente y miró fijamente a su enemigo, quien estalló al instante.

Los otros dos miraron con sorpresa el lugar donde antes había estado el vampiro. Esa habilidad sólo pertenecía a alguien que conocían...

La chica se giró y les miró con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Eso estuvo emocionante, ¿verdad?-preguntó.

-¿Quién eres...?-la pregunta del rubio quedó cortada por un grito.

-¡Yuuki-sama!

Seiren se había liberado de su orden apenas desaparecieron los dos peligros para la mujer humana, y salió corriendo apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

-Yuuki-sama.-repitió, más relajada e inclinando la cabeza.-¿Está bien?

-Muy bien, Seiren.-aseguró la chica, antes de mirar a la niña, que observaba a todos con curiosidad.-Hola, pequeña. Mi nombre es Yuuki, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica, sonrojada porque una joven tan hermosa le hablara, apenas murmuró un: "Naomi"

Yuuki sonrió dulcemente, y estiró sus brazos hacia ella.

-Naomi, tu mami te está esperando, y está muy preocupada por tí.

-¿Mi mami?

La princesa asintió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con ella?

Naomi se bajó de los brazos del pelirrojo y corrió hacia la castaña, quien le abrazó con dulzura, antes de cerrar sus ojos mientras llevaba una mano a la frente de la niña, borrando su memoria.

-¡Ey!, ¿qué haces...?!-el rubio intentó pararla, temiendo que estuviera lastimando a la chica, pero la gélida mirada de la chica de pelo platino le advirtió mantener distancia, por no decir del poderoso aura que emanaba la otra.

El cuerpo de la niña cayó a un costado, pero Yuuki la sujetó a tiempo. Seiren extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndose a cargarla, pero su ama negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-La llevaré yo.-se puso de pie, alzando a la niña inconsciente, y miró a los otros dos vampiros.-Gracias por su ayuda.-dijo, girándose rumbo hacia la madre de la niña, que aguardaba en la entrada del callejón.

La otra les lanzó una mirada de advertencia, antes de seguirla como si fuera su sombra.

Ambos vampiros observaron cómo las misteriosas vampiresas se marcharon del lugar, totalmente confundidos.

* * *

**He aquí el primer capítulo, teniendo en cuenta que el anterior fue el prólogo, nada más. Por si no lo notaron, ésta historia trata de un "universo alternativo", es decir que a Yuuki no la transformaron en humana ni perdió la memoria. Ella, lamentablemente, recuerda lo ocurrido.**

**Algunos personajes serán nuevos, y cambiaré parte de la historia. De hecho, hay enemigos de la historia original que ahora serán amigos! Bueno, no adelanto nada más, que les termino revelando el final...jeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y muuuuchas gracias a ****_BajateDeLaNuve_**** por ser la primera en comentar ésta historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado y yo no pienso dejarla sin continuar, tal vez me tarde un tiempo, porque ésta no será mi único proyecto.**

**Besos!**

**Dapucha**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, al igual que todos sus personajes y lugares. Aquellos que no conozcan son de invención mía.**

**Summary: Kaname prometió que cuidaría de su hermana menor, escondiéndola en su casa. Pero Yuuki detesta no poder ser libre. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no entienden qué tiene esa niña para que Kuran Kaname soporte todos los desafíos de su hermana, su prometida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sangre**

El cuarto estaba levemente iluminado por los rayos del sol que caían desde el horizonte, en sus últimos momentos del día. La habitación azul había tomado un tono violáceo, volviéndola más misteriosa. Las paredes estaban decoradas con marcos antiguos, la cama con doseles estaba a un costado, en el lado menos iluminado. Una mesa, del otro lado de la habitación, de roble y tallada cuidadosamente, estaba cubierta por papeles acomodados, y un tablero de ajedrez en uso.

De un lado de la mesa, tomando control de las piezas blancas, un joven alto, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos de color granate. Su pálida piel hacía juego con el blanco uniforme que usaba. Estaba sentado en un mullido sillón de cuero rojo, mirando con indiferencia a su oponente.

Éste observaba con atención el juego. Casi tan alto como el otro, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Su piel era menos pálida, y como el otro, usaba el uniforme blanco.

Tamborileó los dedos por unos segundos, antes de sonreír animado y mover el alfil, apuntando hacia el rey enemigo. Saboreó la victoria por primera vez.

Hasta que el castaño mató a su alfil con la reina, haciendo a la vez jaque mate al rey negro.

-Es la doceava vez que me vences, Kaname.

-Siempre subestimas el poder de la reina.-explicó el otro.-Ya basta de juegos por hoy.-prometió con indiferencia, poniéndose de pie.

Mientras el rubio guardaba las piezas, observó por la ventana de la habitación el sol que se ponía a lo lejos, tan rojo como el fuego mismo.

_Me gustaría poder tocarlo algún día_, recordó la voz de ella, hacía mucho tiempo, _aunque sea sólo una vez._

-Yuuki.-murmuró.

El otro lo escuchó perfectamente, pero lo ignoró, sabiendo que no debía comentar nada. Era el otro quien debía sacar la conversación sobre ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta les advirtieron que tenían visitas.

-Pasen.-dijo Kaname sin girarse, y la puerta se abrió, revelando a Hanabusa Aidou y a Akatsuki Kain, los dos vampiros que había enviado hacía una hora para encargarse de dos vampiros tipo E.

-Kaname-sama.-dijeron ambos, haciendo una reverencia hacia su líder.

-¿Acabaron con ellos?

Ambos se miraron, y Takuma advirtió que no había pasado lo que querían. Miró al otro, pero éste se mostró indiferente hacia el intercambio de miradas.

-Acabamos con uno, Kaname-sama -contó Aidou-pero alguien se nos adelantó con el otro.

-¿Alguien?-repitió Kaname, alzando una fina ceja interrogativa.

-Una chica.

-Una chica.-repitió Kaname, acercándose a ellos.-¿Cómo era?

-Hum... alta, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rojizos...-miró bien al líder vampiro.-Era como usted.-admitió asombrado de su descubrimiento.

Kain iba a decir que eso era una ridiculez, por comparar a alguien como Kaname, pero el fino rasgado de los vidrios de la habitación le advirtió que debía cerrar su boca.

-¿Saben cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Kaname, conteniendo la ira en una fría voz.

-Yuuki.-contestó el pelirrojo.

Takuma advirtió cómo el purasangre comenzaba a enojarse, y se dirigió a los otros dos vampiros.

-Chicos, aún así hicieron un buen trabajo.-aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.-Regresen a sus dormitorios.

Los primos se miraron antes de asentir. Con una última reverencia al líder, se marcharon.

El rubio miró con cautela al otro.

-Creo que debería ir a preparar el auto.

-Supones bien.-aseguró el otro, con una voz helada y amenazadora.

-Kaname-sama lucía más aterrador de lo normal.-murmuró Aidou a su primo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, con su habitual indiferencia.

-Es normal en él.-aseguró sin interés.-Tal vez no le gustó que alguien más hiciera su trabajo. Por ahí algún otro purasangre envió a esas vampiresas, y ya conoces esa supuesta rivalidad entre los Clanes de purasangre, no le gustará que haya otro cerca de su territorio.

-No sé.-murmuró el rubio.

Ambos escucharon detrás de ellos la puerta de la habitación de Kaname cerrarse, y vieron a Takuma Ichijou pasar rápidamente junto a ellos. Los primos se miraron con curiosidad. Debía de ser algo serio para que el vicepresidente de la Clase Nocturna saliera rápidamente a hacer algo para su líder, en especial si no disimulaba la preocupación que sentía.

-Ey, Ichijou-san.-le llamó el rubio, y el aludido se giró y los vio.-¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

El chico dudó, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

-No les puedo decir mucho...

-¿Tiene que ver sobre la vampiresa Yuuki?-preguntó Kain, y Takuma se sobresaltó.

-No la llamen así...Ni la mencionen.-se corrigió.-Lo ocurrido en la ciudad es un secreto.

Aidou sonrió con sorna.

-¿Órdenes de Kaname-sama?

Para sorpresa de ambos, el otro imitó la sonrisa.

-Una advertencia mía.-explicó, antes de girarse y seguir con su camino.

La mansión Kuran era una enorme casa de estilo victoriano, con paredes de piedra rojiza y ventanales de marco blanco, tapados con cortinas de seda claro, impidiendo que alguien mirara dentro. Aunque sería imposible que un intruso espiara sin el consentimiento de los dueños de la casa, ya que estaba ubicada en un claro en medio de un frondoso bosque que ocultaba los gruesos muros de piedra, reforzados con magia antigua.

El sonido del piano fluía con armonía por toda la mansión, volviendo el trabajo de la decena de sirvientes más alegre. Los Kuran eran una de las familias más generosas que existía. La paga era buena, y podían tomarse descansos, ya que habitualmente había dos personas viviendo allí, y mientras que una comía de vez en cuando, la otra repudiaba la comida humana.

Sabían sobre la existencia de vampiros, y la aceptaban. Todos eran descendientes de cazadores de vampiros, por lo que podían detectarlos, pero a diferencia de sus ancestros, estaban a favor de la armonía entre ambas razas, y sirviendo a los Kuran les favorecía económicamente.

En la sala de música, la joven Kuran tocaba el piano con la fluidez propia de un pianista profesional, bajo la atenta mirada de Seiren, quien siempre la seguía a todas partes, incluso al baño, aunque se mantenía afuera.

El sonido de las piedras crujir contra las ruedas de un auto les advirtió a las vampiresas que tenían visitas, y una rápida mirada por la ventana, advirtió a Yuuki de quién se trataba. Con una amplia sonrisa, corrió hacia el vestíbulo, seguida, por supuesto, de su guardaespaldas.

Apenas Kaname cruzó la puerta que un mayordomo tenía abierta, se vio rodeado por los finos y cálidos brazos de su Yuuki, y todo el enojo, que había comenzado a descender a medida que se acercaba a la casa, se desvaneció al instante al ser golpeado por el aroma floreal de la chica.

-Yuuki.-susurró, estrechándola contra él.

-Bienvenido, Oni-sama.-saludó ella.

Sonrió con calidez mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amada hermana, ignorando completamente la mirada de Takuma y el sirviente, quien cerró la puerta apenas ingresó el rubio.

Pero al escuchar los leves pasos del pasillo, apartó la vista mirando a Seiren, quien acababa de llegar, y le advirtió con la mirada que luego hablaría con ella.

Yuuki detectó el enojo de su hermano. Siempre lo hacía, desde que tenía memoria sabía lo que pensaba el mayor de los Kuran, y sabiendo que éste era contra su guardaespaldas, a quien apreciaba como una amiga, decidió distraerlo.

-Hoy llegaste temprano, oni-sama.-dijo separándose apenas de él, aunque sujetando su mano.-Estuve practicando una nueva melodía, ¿quieres oírla?

-Por supuesto.

Todo por hacer feliz a su Yuuki.

Seiren agradeció internamente a su ama, sabiendo que ella distraía a su hermano, en parte porque quería, pero también porque no quería que él la retase, ya que era más que obvio que se había enterado del enfrentamiento contra los vampiros. La platino siempre se lo terminaba confesando, pero parecía que esa vez se había enterado mucho antes.

Supuso que esos dos chicos del callejón tenían mucho que ver.

Yuuki cumplió su cometido, deleitando a su hermano con varias canciones tocadas en el piano, acompañadas de vez en cuando por su voz.

Al acercarse la hora de la cena, Kaname consiguió desprenderse del natural hechizo de su hermana y pidió a Seiren que la acompañara a su oficina.

La chica aceptó sin chistar, quien ya se preguntaba cuándo llegaría su turno de "recibir las atenciones" del líder del Clan Kuran.

Subieron hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban la mayoría de los cuartos de invitados en desuso, como así también algunas oficinas que en el pasado, los hermanos le encontraban un mejor uso como escondites para jugar entre ellos.

Entraron a un cuarto que en algún tiempo fue el despacho de alguien a quien le encantaban los cuadros de animales, preferiblemente felinos, y el chico cerró la puerta, para enfrentarse a la otra.

-Acepté que llevaras a mi hermana a pasear, y resulta que el paseo termina convirtiéndose en una cacería de vampiros.

Seiren mantuvo la mirada baja.

-Lo siento, Kaname-sama.-susurró- Mis acciones no tienen excusas, y aceptaré el castigo que usted me imponga.

Kaname suspiró. Odiaba que los vampiros aceptaran un castigo, no sabían cuánto les dolía que él fuera tratado con tanta devoción, cuando en realidad no se la merecía.

-No te castigaré.-aseguró, pero la chica no levantó la mirada.-No puedo herir al escudo de mi hermana, pero espero que ésto no se repita. Sólo te perdono porque ella no salió lastimada, y se que se culparía por lo que te suceda.

Seiren asintió.

-Acepto sus decisiones, Kaname-sama.

-Él nunca está.-se quejó Yuuki, acariciando las teclas del piano, aunque no produciendo ninguna melodía.

Takuma, que se había quedado observando por la ventana mientras ocupaba el temporal cargo de guardaespaldas, se giró a verla.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mi hermano Kaname.-contó ella, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, con el codo contra las teclas que resonaron ante la presión.-Él sólo viene cada poco tiempo. Además, sólo me deja salir una vez a la semana, y por unas horas.

Sonrió con amargura.

-Mi paseo de hoy se vio acabado con esos vampiros.-continuó, y lo miró fijamente.-Se enteró de lo que pasó, ¿no?-dedujo, pero no esperó que el rubio le respondiera.-No pude evitarlo.-volvió a mirar el piano.-Esa mujer se veía tan destruida al perder a su hija... Supongo que así se hubiera sentido mi madre si a mí me pasaba algo...

Takuma miró cómo una lágrima atravesaba la clara mejilla, y se acercó hacia ella, pensando en cómo tranquilizarla. Según una vez le confesó Kaname, su hermana jamás había superado la pérdida de sus padres, y sabía que, si entraba en ese estado, le costaría salir. Y eso a Kaname no le gustaría.

-Por favor, no llore, Yuuki-sama.-pidió.-Sus padres la querían mucho, y no querrían verla así de triste.-se sentó en el banco de madera a su lado, y tomó sus finas manos.-Y a Kaname tampoco.-añadió.-A él no le gusta separarse de usted, como tampoco le gusta encerrarla aquí. Pero afuera es muy peligroso, ya lo vio usted: en el único día que salió durante ésta semana, vio la horrible naturaleza que mantienen algunos de nuestra especie. Si usted no la salvaba, la vida de esa humana hubiera acabado.

La chica suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro vampiro.

-¿Takuma-kun?

Éste gira levemente la cabeza para verla. Desde que se conocían, cuando Yuuki tenía siete años, él siempre la había tratado con respeto, pero ella lo veía como un amigo, aunque el motivo por el cual el chico estaba allí eran por órdenes de su hermano.

-¿Sí, Yuuki-sama?

-Cuando era niña, oni-sama bailaba conmigo para divertirme.-se endereza y le mira sonriente.-¿Bailarías conmigo, Takuma-kun?

El chico podría haberse negado, pero la ilusión en los ojos marrón rojizo de la menor de los Kuran había borrado toda tristeza en su rostro. Mejor mantenerla así.

-Sería un honor.-aseguró.

Se pusieron de pie y bailaron juntos. Un gusto que compartían los hermanos Kuran era el baile lento, así que la chica se movía suavemente y el rubio la seguía.

Al principio se sentía incómodo, ya que conocía a la princesa desde que era una niña, pero siempre la había tratado con decoro. Pasaba más tiempo con su hermano mayor, y cuando estaba ella, la purasangre sólo se centraba en su hermano. Las pocas veces que ellos dos podían coincidir juntos, era cuando el otro estaba hablando con Seiren.

Pero con el tiempo, comenzó a disfrutar de la sincera sonrisa de Yuuki, y empezó a entender porque le gustaba tanto a Kaname...

Quien veía la escena con frialdad desde la puerta de la sala.

-¡Kaname!-exclamó, soltándose de la castaña y parándose firme.

La chica le miró confundida por medio segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír a su hermano. Podía sentir el enojo del chico, ella siempre se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, como si un lazo invisible los conectara.

Por más sonrisas que ella pusiera, él se daba cuenta cuándo estaba triste. Y no importaba las caras de indiferencia que él mostrara ante todos, ella sabía cómo se sentía realmente.

Así que decidió salvar a su rubio amigo.

-¡Oni-sama!-gritó, acercándose hacia él. Tomó sus manos y tiró de ellas.-Baila conmigo.-pidió, en parte para distraerlo, y por otra parte porque de verdad quería.

Kaname aceptó sin duda, y con una mano unida a la de ella y otra abrazando a su hermana por la cintura, se olvidó de sus celos, porque él sabía que Yuuki era suya, y él era de ella.

Seiren y Takuma observaron a la pareja bailar, antes de retirarse para dejarlos solos, aunque ellos ni lo notaron, encerrados en su propia burbuja invisible.

El vampiro notó cómo su hermana intentaba acercarse a su cuello, y le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad para besarle dulcemente.

-¿Tienes sed?-preguntó, al separarse.

La otra asintió, y él cortó el baile, guiándola con el brazo aún en la cintura hasta la habitación de ella que ambos compartían.

El cuarto de Yuuki estaba a oscuras, pero ambos podían distinguir el tono violáceo de las paredes, decoradas con líneas curvas que dibujaban flores doradas y cómo dos gruesas cortinas de terciopelo púrpura impedían que los rayos del sol entraran. En una pared lateral, estaba apoyada la cabecera de la enorme cama con doseles blancos, que contrastaba con toda la habitación, como si fuera el centro de la misma.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia ésta y luego él la empujó levemente para acostarla.

Apoyó ambas manos a sus costados, y acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica, mientras ésta se aferraba a su camisa atrayendolo contra sí.

Yuuki fue la primera, saboreando el gusto de la piel del chico, antes de clavar sus colmillos en el pálido cuello de él. Bebió de su dulce sangre, saciando su sed.

Por su parte, él besó varias veces la cremosa piel de ella, mientras sentía cómo la vampiresa tomaba su sangre, que él había jurado que sólo sería de ella. Al sentir cómo disminuía la succión, él pasó la lengua y clavó sus colmillos con fuerza, marcándola como suya.

Se quedaron así juntos, bebiendo la sangre del otro, y dejando una enorme mancha rojiza en la colcha blanca. Al separarse, ella besó la comisura de sus labios, limpiando los restos de su sangre, y luego él hizo lo mismo con ella, antes de besarla dulcemente, sellando la tradicional ceremonia privada.

* * *

**Bueno, el segundo capítulo está publicado! Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirla. **

**AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE: Voy a actualizar los lunes, si es que no pasa nada que me complique, como mucho tardaré dos días, pero espero no retrasarme y siempre publicarlo a tiempo. **

**Tal vez me adelante y publique dos por semana: lunes y viernes, pero por miedo a no llegar, decidí elegir como oficial sólo una vez a la semana, excepto que haya muuuchos comentarios esa semana ^^**

**Gracias por leer la historia a todos, y por favor, COMENTEN, que me animo mucho y me dan doblemente ganas de escribir! Si lo hacen, publico un nuevo capítulo el viernes. **

**Si no es así, nos vemos la siguiente semana!**

_**Dapucha**_

**Contestación de reviews:**

**yolandachiku: **Sólo voy a publicar los lunes! (lo avisé antes por tu comentario ^^). Mmm, excelente pregunta respecto a Zero, ya te enterarás... Tenía pensado que no, pero lo voy a volver a pensar.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La petición de Kaname**

El viaje hacia la mansión Kuran fue en absoluto silencio. Takuma y Seiren iban adelante, el vampiro rubio manejando y la peli platino en el asiento conductor, mirando con su usual faceta seria por la ventana, y en los asientos traseros iban los hermanos. Kaname estaba detrás de la guardaespaldas de brazos cruzados, mientras que Yuuki iba lo más pegada a la puerta en el lado opuesto, intentando tranquilizarse internamente. A cada minuto que se alejaba de la primera humana con la que se había amigado en toda su existencia, más se entristecía y más culpaba a su hermano, transformando su tristeza en enojo.

Kaname escuchó perfectamente cómo el vidrio detrás suyo comenzar a romperse, al igual que Takuma y Seiren, pero el primero no quería hablarle a su hermana en un espacio tan cerrado, porque las consecuencias serían catastróficas, y los otros dos no tenían el derecho para cuestionarla si su hermano no lo hacía antes.

Además, unas gruesas nubes que cubrían el cielo anunciaban una intensa tormenta, para añadir amargura al viaje.

Apenas el auto estacionó frente a la casa, Yuuki abrió la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacia dentro, ignorando el saludo que le dirigía el mayordomo al abrir la puerta de entrada.

Éste miró algo confundido y preocupado a su amo apenas se le acercó para ingresar, pero como su hermana, no le dijo nada.

-Será mejor que alejes a todos los sirvientes de la planta alta.-advirtió Takuma, con su habitual sonrisa.-Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que los Kuran tuvieron una disputa.

El rubio se refería a lo ocurrido hacía un año y medio, cuando Yuuki había intentado escapar de la mansión, y se peleó con su hermano, porque éste le había frustrado su intento. Tres sirvientes tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital, además que el salón de té del ala este de la casa tuvo que ser reformado.

El anciano sirviente desapareció, esperando llegar a tiempo para advertirles a todos los empleados de la interna tormenta que se avecinaba.

Kaname llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero al intentar abrirla detectó que ésta estaba bloqueada mágicamente, y sonrió con pesar. Aunque Yuuki aún no tenía un gran control de sus poderes, cuando se concentraba lo lograba.

-Yuuki...

-¡No quiero escucharte!

El grito del otro lado lo tentó de imponer su magia y romper la barrera, pero no podía hacerle eso a su Yuuki. Si ella quería su espacio, lo tendría. Pero no soportaba que ella lo odiara, era un sentimiento tan fuerte y horrible que no le gustaba. Podría ignorar el desprecio de cualquier persona menos de Yuuki, la persona más importante para él.

-Por favor, onee-chan.-él casi nunca le decía hermana, pero sabía que así la tranquilizaría.-No sabes cuánto me desesperé cuando Seiren me dijo que te habías marchado. Es muy peligroso allí afuera, y que pongas tu vida en peligro así...-apoyó la frente en la puerta, cerrando los ojos.-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, y si algo te sucediera, no podría soportarlo.

Sintió cómo la magia en la puerta se desvanecía, y al instante ésta se abrió, revelando a una furiosa Yuuki, con los brazos cruzados.

Al ser una Kuran, alguien que la conociera o sintiera su fuerza saldría corriendo al verla en ese estado, pero Kaname no. A él le parecía adorable, y sonrió cálidamente.

-Yuuki...-dijo, intentando acercarse, pero ella estiró una mano entre ambos.

-Aún estoy enojada con vos.-le advirtió, y el otro paró.-Sí, Kaname, yo también te amo más que nada,-dijo con una voz algo más tranquila, e incluso llegando a sonreír.-Pero si de verdad me quieres, déjame ver el mundo por mis propios ojos. No me dejes encerrada aquí, sola.

-No estas sola, Yuuki, vengo todos los días, y Seiren e Ichijou...

-Pero no estás siempre aquí. Estás la mayor parte del tiempo en la Academia o trabajando, y yo no puedo acompañarte porque es "peligroso".-hizo comillas con los dedos ante la última palabra.-A veces me pregunto si de verdad me amas o sólo soy... otra chica más.

La purasangre vio como su hermano la empujaba dentro de la habitación para cerrar la puerta y mirarla fijamente, serio.

-Jamás digas eso.-le advirtió, serio, y Yuuki vio por primera vez la misma cara que le dedicaba al resto del mundo, menos a ella: fría y aterradora.-Nunca dudes que te amo.

El chico divisó el terror en el rostro de su hermana y se arrepintió. No quería que lo viera así. Estiró una mano y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, y ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto. La abrazó y sintió los finos brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello, y cómo su hombro se humedecía al contacto de las lágrimas que comenzó a expulsar.

-Lo siento, Kaname.-murmuró ella, con el rostro aún cubierto.

-No, yo lo siento, Yuuki.-la aferró contra sí.-Te quiero tanto, y temo perderte, que me vuelvo loco al pensar que algo pueda llegar a pasarte.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, en silencio.

Yori regresó a su cuarto pensando en tomarse un buen baño caliente, pero al abrir la puerta del dormitorio se encontró con dos chicas que la miraban de brazos cruzados: Mizuki y Ayami, sus mejores amigas.

-Oh, hola, chicas.-cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo que "hola, chicas"?-replicó Mizuki, poniéndose de pie.-Me acabo de enterar que vos y tu hermano, el chico "no-me-mires-por-más-de-cinco-segundos" salieron de la escuela y tuvieron un "incidente"-hizo comillas con los dedos.-Kiryuu-san está en la oficina del director y según escuchamos, estaba herido en el hombro. ¿Qué pasó?

Ayuzawa Mizuki era una chica alta, de quince años de edad. Era alta, de pelo negro lacio y ojos azules. Como delegada del primer año, se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros, excepto las actividades extra que hacía Yori con Zero, durante la noche.

-Hum, fue una pequeña pelea...-intentó excusar la castaña.

-No parecía eso, Yori-chan.-le aseguró Ayami.-Se veía muy mal, y estaba sangrando mucho.

Hyoudou Ayami era todo lo contrario a Mizuki: de estatura mediana, cabello rubio oscuro, largo hasta después de los hombros y rizado, de ojos celestes. No solo en el aspecto eran diferentes, sino en personalidad. Mizuki era usualmente seria y podía llegar a ser fría con quienes no creía que se merecían un buen trato, y Ayami era amable y dulce con todo el mundo.

Yori suspiró. No podía decirles: Zero fue atacado por un vampiro que nos perseguía a mí y a otra chica que resulta que también era una vampiresa. Ah, y ella es la herman menor de Kaname, ¿sabían que tenía una?

No, sería imposible.

-Chicas, les aseguro que no es nada grave.-sonrió, esperando que dejaran de preguntarle sobre eso.-Él se pondrá bien. ¡Ah, es verdad! Me acabo de enterar que no hice la tarea de Matemáticas...

-No cambiás nunca, Yori-chan.-suspiró Mizuki.-Si no querés decírnoslo, no nos lo digas, pero no nos gusta que nuestra amiga nos mienta.-miró a la rubia.-Vámonos de acá.

La rubia dudó, antes de seguirla, y ambas salieron, dejando a la castaña sola. Ésta cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda contra ésta, deslizándose hacia el suelo.

La chica no podía decirles la verdad sobre la escuela, ya que su padre adoptivo, el director, le había hecho jurar a ella y a su hermano Zero que jamás revelaría la verdad sobre ella: que en el mundo había vampiros y los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna estaba compuesta de éstos.

Pensó en Yuuki, y recordó lo que había hablado con el director hacía unos minutos:

Flashback

Cross Kaien, un hombre alto, de cabello color paja, largo y atado en una coleta. Sus ojos rojizos estaban detrás de unos anteojos redondos, y escuchaba atentamente a su hija relatar los hechos ocurridos en la ciudad, desde que conoció a Yuuki hasta que ésta se marchó con su hermano y los otros dos vampiros.

-¿Verdad que fue algo tonto lo que hizo?-preguntó Zero apenas la castaña terminó de hablar, señalándola. Estaba con una camisa abierta, revelando las vendas que cubrían la herida.-Esa chica era una vampiresa y confió en ella plenamente.

-No me enteré que Yuuki-chan era una vampiresa hasta que ese otro intentó atacarme.-replicó Yori-Además, ella no es mala: me salvó a mí y luego a vos, porque si no quisiera saber qué más te pudo haber hecho ese vampiro.-le apuntó la herida.

El chico cerró su camisa, abotonando los botones de ésta, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, chicos, ya basta.-pidió Kaien, parándose y caminando hacia ellos.-Les diré algo: conocía a Kuran Yuuki, no en persona, claro,-añadió, al ver la mirada interrogativa de los chicos.-pero sí escuché hablar de ella por su hermano. Un par de veces Kaname-sama me contó sobre ella, y sé que no es una mala persona.-miró a Zero, quien giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.-Es cierto también, que no debías confiar tan pronto en un extraño, Yori.-la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada.-¡Pero mi niña tiene el corazón tan grande...!¡Es comprensible!-sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Director...-intentó quejarse la chica, pero una sacudida del hombre la cortó.

-¡No me diga director, dime papá!-lloriqueó como un niño.

Fin Flashback

Suspiró. El director había adoptado a Yori cuando ella tenía cinco años. La chica no recordaba nada de sus verdaderos padres. Su primer recuerdo fue la amplia sonrisa de Kaien, que la había acostado en una cama de un cuarto de visitas de su casa, cubriéndola con una manta por el frío que hacía, ya que era en una fría noche de invierno.

Le explicó que la había encontrado tirada en la nieve, sola en el bosque, y que estuvo enferma durante una semana, con mucha fiebre, pero que había logrado recuperarse.

Tiempo después, el hombre la adoptó como su hija, y la chica vivió con él desde ese día.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la mansión Kuran. Kaname visitaba a su hermana cada dos o tres días, si no tenía ningún trabajo en la empresa o cosas que hacer en la escuela, y se marchaba antes del anochecer para cursar en la Clase Nocturna.

Aún así, el chico notaba algo de distancia y tristeza en su hermana. Un día la invitó a recorrer los bosques que rodeaban la casa. A la chica le encantaba pasear por los terrenos de la mansión, así que aceptó gustosa.

Fueron hasta un lago cercano, donde Kaname le enseñaba a utilizar sus poderes, y ella le demostró sus avances, levantando centenas de piedras que había en la orilla, haciéndolas dar una vuelta por el aire antes de caer en picada hacia el centro del lago.

-Bien hecho.-le felicitó Kaname, sonriéndole.

-Aprendí del mejor.-aseguró su hermana. Moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro y en complejos movimientos, hizo levitar una burbuja de agua que la manipuló para que adoptara diferentes formas.-¿Viste a Yori-chan alguno de éstos días?

Su hermano la miró sorprendido porque sacara esa conversación. Desde hacía tres días, cuando regresaron de la ciudad, ella jamás mencionó a la chica.

-Sí, aunque sólo en la rotación de las Clases, y a veces a la noche, en sus patrullas.

-Oh, ¿ella va a la Clase Diurna? Y ,¿cómo que en sus patrullas?

Según sabía, la Academia Cross a la que asistía su hermano contaba con dos clases: la Diurna y la Nocturna, y Kaname asistía a ésta última.

-Sí. Es una Guardiana, por lo que vigila que no haya alumnos de la Clase Diurna fuera de los Dormitorios del Sol, donde duermen ellos, durante la noche.

-Ah.

El agua se convirtió en un lazo que se lanzó hacia el cielo y estalló en pequeñas gotas que cayeron, formando un arcoiris, que ambos contemplaron por un momento en silencio.

-Oni-sama.-le llamó Yuuki, y el chico se giró a verla curioso.-¿Podría volver a ver a Yori-chan?

Los estudiantes de la Clase Diurna paseaban por los jardines luego de la hora del almuerzo. Yori estaba sentada con sus amigas, disfrutando del sol de la tarde.

-¿Hoy vas a vigilar durante la noche otra vez?-preguntó Mizuki.

Por suerte para Yori, sus amigas habían decidido olvidar el incidente del otro día, y la chica se lo agradecía. Entre las clases, las vigilancias, las tareas y los exámenes, le costaba mucho tener que lidiar también con el enojo de sus únicas amigas allí.

-Sí, es mi trabajo, Miza-chan.

La chica suspiró.

-Es injusto que tengas que hacerlo, Yori-chan.-se quejó Ayami.-Como durante la noche te quedas despierta vigilando que no haya nadie de la Clase Diurna merodeando en la escuela, terminas durmiendo durante el día. Casi pareces un vampiro.

Yori se sobresaltó.

-¿Vampiro?-repitió.-¿Creés en eso?

La rubia rió.

-Claro que no...-entonces paró de reír.

-Aya-chan, ¿qué pasa?-preguntaron sus amigas.

La chica no respondió, asombrada. Ambas chicas se giraron y siguieron su mirada, encontrándose con la alta figura de Kuran Kaname que salía de los bosques, seguido de Ichijou.

-¡Kaname-sempai!-exclamó Yori, parándose. Sus amigas la imitaron, y las tres hicieron una reverencia de saludo.

-Hola, Yori-san, Ayuzawa-san, Hyoudou-san.-saludó Kaname, con una amable sonrisa.-Ya sé que está prohibido que nosotros estemos en la escuela durante el día, pero necesitaba hablar con vos, Yori-san.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Podrías dedicarme unos minutos?

La chica miró a sus amigas, que no sabían qué decir.

-Kuran-san.-tanto el aludido como el resto se giraron al ver a Zero caminando hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido. Se puso junto a Yori, en ademán protector.-Está prohibido que la Clase Nocturna pasee por la escuela durante el día, por algo se la llama "nocturna".

Kaname sonrió sin inmutarse.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres, vos también podés escucharme, Kiryuu-kun.-Zero lo miró fijamente.-Por aquí.

Les hizo una seña para que le siguieran, antes de girarse e internarse en el bosque. Yori le obedeció, aunque su hermano intentó frenarla, pero éste terminó suspirando e imitándola, aún con desconfianza.

Sólo Takuma se quedó con las otras dos chicas, a quienes les sonrió amablemente.

-¿Todavía les queda un poco de té?-señaló el juego de té de Ayami, quien luego de reponerse de la sorpresa asintió.

Kaname llevó a los hermanos hasta un lugar donde nadie podría verlos desde la escuela o los jardines, y se giró a verlos fijamente.

-Hum.-Yori se aclaró la garganta, dudosa.-Disculpe, Kaname-senpai, ¿puedo preguntar cómo está Yuuki-chan?

El chico, para sorpresa de ambos, sonrió. Jamás lo habían visto mostrar un sentimiento.

-Me alegro por tu preocupación, Yori-chan. Ella está muy bien, aunque podría estarlo mejor.-la chica le miró confundida.-Quería hablar con vos para preguntarte si te gustaría pasar el próximo fin de semana con mi hermana, en la mansión Kuran.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez, sorprendidos.

-Mi hermana extraña a la amiga que hizo en la ciudad, por eso supuse que le gustaría verte de nuevo. No puedo pedirte que abandones tus responsabilidades como Guardiana de la Academia, como tampoco puedo desear que Kiryuu-kun acepte dejarte ir sola...

-Por supuesto que no.-aseguró el peli plateado, pero el otro le ignoró y siguió.

-Así que les propongo que vayan los dos solos en el fin de semana. Me encargaré personalmente que ningún miembro de la Clase Nocturna salga en esos dos días de los dormitorios, así no tendrán que preocuparse por la seguridad de los estudiantes humanos.

Los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Está bien.-aceptó Yori.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Zero, sorprendido.-¿Estás loca?

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Zero, y te advierto que si llegás a decir que Yuuki es mala jamás te voy a volver a hablar. No todos los vampiros son malos, algunos como Yuuki-chan y Kaname-sempai son buenos, y por eso no me molesta ir a verla.

Se giró a Kaname, quien la miró con una amable sonrisa.

-Me alegra recibir una favorable respuesta.-murmuró él, antes de mirar a su hermano.-¿Puedo contar con tu asistencia, Kiryuu-kun. Si te molestan los vampiros, sólo mi hermana y su guardaespaldas son de esa especie. Todos nuestros sirvientes son humanos, y descienden de cazadores de vampiros.-añadió, sorprendiendo a los otros.-Como Yori-san, no creen que todos seamos malos, y por eso abandonaron la Asociación de Cazadores o lo hicieron sus ancestros, pero como inevitablemente están ligados a los vampiros, no dudan en trabajar para nosotros.

Zero le miró con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

-Con mucho gusto visitaré a Yuuki-chan.-aseguró Yori, sonriendo.

* * *

Disculpen muuuucho la tardanza. No tengo excusas.

**No se olviden de comentar, por favor!**

Por cierto, pasen por mi recientemente creado blog: ** locuras de dapucha . blogspot . com . ar / ar **(sin espacios). Muy pronto pondré cosas de los fics que publico, entre otras cosas.

Besos

Dapucha


End file.
